1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a pluggable optical transceiver, in particular, the application relates to an optical transceiver having a pull-pull-tab.
2. Background Arts
One type of optical transceivers has been well known as a pluggable optical transceiver that is used by being temporarily and optionally set in a cage prepared in the host system. The United States Patent Applications, such as US 20030171016A and 20120148198A, have disclosed such a pluggable optical transceiver.
FIG. 12 illustrates a pluggable optical transceiver 100 to be set in a cage 201 prepared in the host system 200. The optical transceiver 100 once set in the cage 201 is unable to extract therefrom unintentionally because a stopper 202 provided in a side of the cage 201 prevents the optical transceiver 100 from slipping out of the cage 201. When the optical transceiver 100 is to be extracted from the cage, a mechanism including a bail 101, a slider 102, and a knob 104 prepared in a side of the optical transceiver 100 releases the engagement between the optical transceiver 100 and the cage 201. Specifically, rotating the bail 101 in front of the optical receptacle 103, the slider 102 operable with the bail 101 slides frontward as pushing the knob 104 outwardly, which expands the stopper 202 of the cage to release the engagement with the optical transceiver 100. Thus, the optical transceiver 100 may be pulled out from the cage 201.
However, the slider 102 and the knob 104 of the conventional optical transceiver 100 have substantially no mechanisms to forbidden the lateral movement thereof. When the bail 101 receives a stress along the lateral direction of the optical transceiver 100, the slider 102 and the knob 104 easily stick out from a pocket provided in the side of the optical transceiver where the slider 102 and the knob 104 are ordinarily set therein. The stuck-out knob 104 has no function to expand the stopper 202 of the cage 201 outwardly; accordingly, when the optical transceiver 100 is set in the cage 201 with the stuck-out knob 104, the optical transceiver 100 becomes unable to be pulled out from the cage 201.